Next Go Round
by JustYasu
Summary: Quando duas pessoas se desejam muito, é inevitável que isso aconteça... Várias vezes. Lemon, SasuNaru, songfic.


**Avisos: **Naruto não me pertence (felizmente para os adoradores da Sakura-chan). A música _também_ não me pertence (se fosse minha eu seria rica... Ou seria o Chad Kroeger).

Presente para todo mundo que reclamou de eu não ter colocado lemon em Amor de Verão. Sim, é SÓ lemon, SasuNaru *pulando de alegria*. Eu escrevi só um, mas fica subentendido na história que tem mais... Muito mais. Quem não gosta não precisa ler, ok? Mas quem gosta... Bem, enjoy it.

A música se chama Next Go Round, do Nickelback e o Shiki recomenda ler escutando ela.

Ah, uma última coisa, perdoem alguns eventuais erros de português e de tradução (tive que traduzir tudo praticamente sozinha).

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Next Go Round**

Naruto empurrou Sasuke na porta, fazendo o moreno gemer levemente pela dor em suas costas. O loiro estava ocupado demais com o pescoço de Sasuke para prestar atenção nisso. Sua língua passava pela pele do homem a sua frente, deixando caminhos molhados e marcas de chupões por todo o pescoço.

Sasuke puxava os fios loiros para cima, queria beijar Naruto. E ele não demorou a entender o recado, iniciando um beijo carregado de luxúria e desejo, mas mesmo assim ainda brigavam por dominância.

Rivalidade é uma coisa que não se esquece. Nem mesmo na hora do sexo. Os dois já haviam sacado isso há muito tempo e essa briga entre os dois deixava tudo muito melhor.

Haviam acabado de sair daquela festa idiota na casa de Sakura que o loiro insistira para eles irem, mas que, depois de meia hora vendo Sasuke ser assediado pela rosada, Naruto arrancou o Uchiha de lá e o levou para seu apartamento, sem se despedir de ninguém. Se seus amigos não sabiam do que acontecia entre eles, era difícil que agora não soubessem.

Como se eles se importassem.

_I wanna do it till the sun comes up,_

_Till we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up._

_Eu quero fazer isso até o sol nascer,_

_Até nós dois estarmos tão felizes e suados que não poderemos levantar._

Sasuke inverteu suas posições quando empurrou Naruto subitamente na parede ao lado da porta, erguendo a perna direita dele e a colocando em volta da própria cintura. Uma de suas mãos apertava o corpo do loiro por baixo da camiseta laranja que ele usava. Naruto estava quente, mas parecia que a mão de Sasuke estava ainda mais.

Naruto grudou seus lábios nos do Uchiha enquanto ele estava com seus dedos subindo e descendo pelas costas do loiro, que apertava cada vez mais seu corpo junto ao de Sasuke, roçando suas ereções e arrancando gemidos de ambas as partes. O loiro entreabriu os lábios e Sasuke viu a oportunidade para morder um deles, puxando lentamente antes de invadir a boca alheia com a língua.

– Sasuke... – O loiro fez uma pausa, pois nesse momento o moreno passou a língua em um ponto de seu pescoço que era realmente sensível. – Lá em cima.

Sasuke parou por alguns segundos, olhando nos olhos azuis do loiro tão intensamente que se surpreendeu por não saírem faíscas. Deu de ombros antes de erguer Naruto pela cintura, fazendo com que o loiro imediatamente colocasse a outra perna em volta do moreno. Subir escadas desse jeito seria difícil, mas Sasuke já sabia como fazer.

_I wanna do it till we're both about to drop_

_As long as we're caught in together we're never gonna stop._

_Eu quero fazer isso até estar prestes a cair,_

_Enquanto estivermos juntos nunca iremos parar._

Naruto desceu suas pernas assim que passaram pela porta do quarto, pondo uma mão em cada face de Sasuke e o beijando intensamente, sem deixar o moreno tocá-lo, antes de se virar e andar rebolando até a cama, provocando o Uchiha. Sentou-se e abriu um pouco as pernas, como num convite mudo. Exteriorizando todo o desejo em seus olhos, disse:

– Vai ficar só olhando? – Perguntou para o outro, encarando os olhos negros de Sasuke que mostravam o quão louco ele estava para jogar Naruto na cama de qualquer jeito.

–Claro que não. – Respondeu ele encarando os olhos profundamente azuis de Naruto.

E foi isso que fez.

Tirou a própria camiseta preta e, andando como um predador que caçava sua presa, ele se aproximou da cama e, consequentemente, de Naruto, fazendo o loiro ir para trás sem sequer tocar nele. Apoiou suas mãos no colchão, uma de cada lado do outro, para poder subir ali, ficando de quatro sobre o corpo de Naruto. O loiro não esperou uma reação de Sasuke. Ergueu seus braços, entrelaçando-os na nuca do moreno e o puxando para baixo, para mais um beijo, enquanto Sasuke passava uma de suas pernas para o meio das do outro, instigando-o infernalmente com o joelho.

Fazendo um pouco de força, Naruto conseguiu inverter as posições novamente, pondo Sasuke abaixo de si e sentando-se em cima do membro rijo do moreno. Rebolou um pouco, ouvindo Sasuke grunhir de dor e prazer, enquanto tirava a camiseta laranja, para então se curvar sobre o Uchiha, roçando sua boca na bochecha do outro antes de descer lenta e sensualmente pelo peito pálido do moreno. Passou pelos mamilos rosados, lambendo e mordiscando ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos brincavam com o cós da calça jeans de Sasuke.

_I wanna go until the neighbors all complain_

_Cause they heard somebody screaming and they think we're both in pain._

_E quero ir até todos os vizinhos reclamarem_

_Porque eles ouvem alguém gritando e pensam que nós dois estamos sentindo dor._

O moreno perdia-se nas sensações que Naruto causava, gemendo levemente quando o loiro circundou seu umbigo com a língua, causando um arrepio que se estendeu em ambos os corpos.

Naruto abriu os botões e o zíper da calça de Sasuke, sabendo como o moreno estava incomodado com o aperto que ela causava em seu pênis. Passou sua mão suavemente por ali, enquanto abria os próprios botões, já que estava se sentindo apertado também.

Sasuke, cansando-se de ficar por baixo, pôs suas mãos no peito de Naruto, empurrando-o para trás. O loiro, percebendo o movimento, puxou Sasuke consigo, fazendo com que ele caísse por cima de si e a pele dos dois se chocasse, assim como as ereções.

O Uchiha deu um sorriso malicioso antes de curvar as costas para alcançar os mamilos de Naruto. Mordiscou de leve e depois começou a descer mais ainda, dando mordidas por toda a extensão da barriga do loiro, até que suas mãos conseguiram tirar a calça dele. Apertou as coxas bronzeadas enquanto sua boca deixava chupões e mordidas na virilha, nas coxas e onde mais pudesse alcançar, queria marcar Naruto como _seu_.

_I wanna go so long your parents think you died_

_They're gonna call the cops, the CIA and then the FBI_

_Eu quero ir até seus pais pensarem que você morreu_

_Eles vão chamar os policias, a CIA e depois o FBI_

Sasuke tirou a boxer preta com motivos em espiral laranja tomando cuidado para não roçar sua mão no pênis do outro. _Pff, até na cueca aquele loiro era escandaloso_, pensou.

O loiro gemia e arfava com a expectativa do que estava por vir. Seus joelhos se dobraram involuntariamente quando Sasuke apenas roçou a língua quente e molhada pela base de seu pênis.

– Abre as pernas, dobe. – Disse Sasuke, com a voz rouca, dando um sorriso sacana para o loiro. – Não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

– Teme, – resmungou quando ouviu o Uchiha dando uma risadinha. – Cala a boca.

– Hm... – Disse o moreno, assoprando o membro de Naruto onde antes havia lambido e causando uma sensação de frio no corpo quente do loiro. – Só isso?

– Argh, Sa-suke! – Naruto tremeu e sua voz falhou, pois o moreno o provocou novamente, passando a língua pela glande de seu pênis, mas ele não ia implorar e perder para Sasuke.

Não mesmo!

– Então Naruto, – Sasuke disse enquanto iniciava uma masturbação lenta em Naruto. – Tive a impressão de que você ia dizer algo.

Naruto gemeu e choramingou um pouco, mas quando Sasuke apertou um pouco mais e aumentou o ritmo ele mandou seu orgulho para o espaço e pediu para que o moreno fizesse aquilo logo.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem. – O Uchiha ainda provocou enquanto soltava uma risadinha pelo nariz.

Colocou o membro pulsante de Naruto na boca, sugando a glande com mais intensidade antes de realmente abocanhar o máximo que conseguia, esfregando sua língua de cima a baixo e raspando os dentes _acidentalmente_ de vez em quando para provocar.

_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down._

_Hold on, here we go._

_Sim, nós vamos adorar quando as luzes apagarem._

_Espera, aqui vamos nós._

Naruto não estava mais em sã consciência. Apertava os lençóis entre os dedos e arranhava as costas de Sasuke, deixando marcas vermelhas por toda a extensão. Suas mãos guiaram-se praticamente sozinhas para o cabelo negro de Sasuke, mesmo sem ter o que elas fazerem lá, já que o moreno o satisfazia completamente, sem a necessidade de pedidos.

O Uchiha, por outro lado, deliciava-se com cada suspiro e gemido do loiro. Sabia que amanhã estaria com marcas por todo corpo, mas não ligava. Quando Naruto balbuciava seu nome, seu ego inflava consideravelmente por saber que aquele corpo lhe pertencia, assim como ele também pertencia ao loiro. Uma de suas mãos ajudava a masturbar o loiro enquanto a outra percorria o corpo do loiro, apertando suas coxas firmemente.

Quando Naruto murmurou quase ininteligivelmente para que Sasuke parasse, ele se ergueu e ficou de quatro em cima do loiro novamente. Naruto ergueu as pernas e prendeu a cintura de Sasuke com elas, puxando-o pra mais contato.

_Yeah, we're gonna go untill our legs give out._

_Round and round we go._

_Sim, nós vamos até nossas pernas fraquejarem._

_Voltas e mais voltas nós vamos._

O Uchiha baixou a cabeça para alcançar a boca do loiro e beijou-o lascivamente, abaixando seu quadril para friccionar sua ereção contra a de Naruto. Os dois gemeram, quebrando o beijo.

Sasuke então se soltou do loiro para poder se erguer e retirar suas roupas, já que estavam realmente incomodando. Percebendo ser essa a intenção do moreno, Naruto ficou de joelhos na cama e empurrou Sasuke de costas para o colchão, então tirou a calça do moreno lentamente e subiu depois, distribuindo mordidas e lambidas pelas coxas alvas de Sasuke, até a cueca azul-marinho que ele usava e retirá-la com os dentes, deixando seu cabelo roçar no pênis ereto do moreno.

Quando o loiro teve sucesso em seu intento, Sasuke o virou no colchão tão rapidamente que Naruto perdeu o movimento e, quando percebeu, estava de bruços e o Uchiha passava os dedos pela sua entrada.

_Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down._

_Up and down we go_

_Sim, nós vamos fazer até pendurados de cabeça pra baixo._

_Vamos lá, para cima e para baixo._

O loiro se mexeu rapidamente, saindo daquela posição e deixando Sasuke olhando para ele estupefato. Naruto não respondeu nada, mas andou até o outro lado do quarto, abrindo uma das gavetas da cômoda e pegando um potinho vermelho e atirando para Sasuke, que pegou por reflexo. O moreno virou o pote na mão algumas vezes antes de olhar para o loiro com um sorriso sacana nos lábios finos.

Naruto se lembrara de comprar isto alguns dias atrás, já que o que ele tinha havia acabado. O loiro voltou para onde estava, sentando-se no colo do Uchiha, que estava com as pernas cruzadas. Sasuke largou o pote e colocou suas mãos na bunda de Naruto enquanto o Uzumaki puxava seu rosto com ambas as mãos para um beijo. O moreno subiu uma de suas mãos para as costas do loiro enquanto aprofundava o beijo, suas línguas, como sempre, brigando para ver quem dominaria daquela vez.

Sasuke foi se inclinando para frente, sustentando Naruto com apenas uma mão até encostar as costas do loiro seguramente nos lençóis já amassados. Tateou atrás de si para achar o pote de lubrificante, que ele abriu rapidamente, despejando uma quantidade considerável em uma de suas mãos.

_Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round._

_Round and round we go_

_Sim, nós estamos ficando pronto para a próxima rodada._

_Volta por volta nós vamos_

Com os dedos já lubrificados, ele começou a penetrar Naruto, que choramingou um pouco por causa da dor levemente incômoda. O loiro logo relaxou, facilitando as coisas para Sasuke. O moreno deliciava-se com os sons emitidos por Naruto e não tardou a acrescentar mais um dedo no ânus do loiro, que gemia a cada vez que Sasuke ia mais fundo.

O Uzumaki ergueu o tronco um pouco, para poder ver Sasuke e para poder alcançar o pênis dele, passando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que era penetrado.

Ambos já respiravam pesadamente, seus olhos levemente fechados por causa do prazer que estavam proporcionando um ao outro. Quando Sasuke colocou mais um dedo Naruto aumentou o ritmo da masturbação e o moreno perdeu o ritmo dentro dele, então retirou os dedos e afastou-se.

O loiro direcionou um olhar confuso para o Uchiha, que se encostou à cabeceira da cama e o encarou como num convite, que Naruto aceitou prontamente.

_Shut the windows, lock the doors, unplug the phone_

_For all intents and purposes, there ain't nobody home_

_Feche a janela, tranque as portas e desligue o telefone_

_Para todos os efeitos, não tem ninguém em casa_

Naruto pegou mais um pouco de lubrificante, passando-o por toda a extensão do pênis de Sasuke lentamente que acabou gemendo em expectativa. O loiro então, quando terminou o que estava fazendo, apoiou-se nos ombros alvos de Sasuke, erguendo o próprio quadril e sentando-se sobre o moreno, penetrava-se devagar. Sasuke pegou-o pela cintura, para ajudá-lo a se sustentar corretamente. Sentia-se ser sugado pelas paredes daquele canal apertado e estava gemendo pelo esforço desprendido na ação.

Quando Naruto conseguiu finalmente por Sasuke inteiro dentro de si, esperou que se acostumasse, afinal era ele quem ditaria o ritmo hoje.

Ou ele assim achava.

Assim que se ergueu pela primeira vez Sasuke, num daqueles movimentos rápidos que só se percebe depois que aconteceram (típicos dele), deitou Naruto na cama, dominando-o completamente. O loiro pareceu contrariado, mas quando o moreno pegou uma das pernas do loiro e passou por sobre um de seus ombros ele, entendendo o recado, passou a outra perna por conta própria.

O moreno começou a mover-se imediatamente, porém lentamente. Naruto gemeu com a dor, mas não reclamou, sabia que logo passaria.

O ambiente pareceu esquentar consideravelmente. Sasuke investia com estocadas fundas e fortes, mas não rápidas. Ainda não.

_Then we can do it till the batteries are gone_

_And borrow two from the TV remote to throw this thing back on_

_Então nós podemos fazer até as pilhas acabarem_

_E pegar duas do controle remoto da TV para fazermos de novo_

O moreno tentava não gemer, mas vendo o corpo de Naruto tão entregue abaixo de si os sons de prazer escapavam de seus lábios involuntariamente. A pele bronzeada do loiro contrastava tão perfeitamente com a sua, pálida, que era impossível não pensar que aquilo era o certo para os dois. Estarem juntos.

Naruto, pelo contrário, deixava tudo que sentia a mostra. Gemia e arfava, mexendo os quadris levemente. Suor escorria pela pele dos dois por causa do esforço em chegar ao orgasmo.

Quando Sasuke acelerou um pouco mais o ritmo, sem deixar de ir profundamente dentro de Naruto, os dois sentiram o ritmo cardíaco acelerar também.

– Sa-suke... – Naruto falhou em falar o nome dele porque não conseguiu conter um suspiro. Sasuke sorriu, sabendo que ele era a causa daquilo. – Eu quero ir por cima.

O moreno não queria mudar de posição, para ele parecia perfeito daquela forma, mas se Naruto pedira (ou melho, _mandara) _ele faria, com certeza. Sem sair de dentro do loiro, deitou-se e Naruto acabou sentado sobre ele. O loiro sorriu para Sasuke.

– Você sabe quem manda, então? – Provocou.

– Cala a boca, Naruto. – Sasuke vociferou.

Naruto não respondeu a provocação. Em vez disso começou a mover-se em cima do falo de Sasuke, retomando o ritmo de antes e rebolando quando podia.

_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down._

_Hold on, here we go._

_Sim, nós vamos adorar quando as luzes apagarem._

_Espera, aqui vamos nós._

Sasuke apoiou-se nos cotovelos e Naruto arqueou as costas, espalmando as mãos no peito do moreno, ambos tentando um beijo. Quando as bocas finalmente se alcançaram, as línguas lutando por espaços e os lábios sendo mordidos esporadicamente, o moreno sentou-se completamente, Naruto continuando em seu colo.

O Uchiha baixou uma das mãos que se encontrava nas costas do loiro para o pênis dele, iniciando uma masturbação completamente aleatória ao ritmo que Naruto ditava. A outra mão subiu para os fios loiros, puxando-os para trás. Naruto fez uma careta de dor e abriu os olhos, olhando pra baixo e encarando Sasuke, que sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

Naruto acelerou o ritmo, passando a apoiar-se nos ombros de Sasuke para subir e descer. Este, por sua vez, concentrava-se em usar a boca para morder, lamber e chupar qualquer pedaço de pele do peito do loiro que rebolava de vez em quando, arrancando suspiros mais pesados do moreno.

Estava tentando achar o ponto que o faria sentir um prazer maior ainda, e, quando finalmente fez com que Sasuke atingisse sua próstata, o volume de suas manifestações aumentou consideravelmente e suas costas se arquearam. Teria tombado para o lado se não fosse o moreno o segurar.

_Yeah, we're gonna go untill our legs give out._

_Round and round we go._

_Sim, nós vamos até nossas pernas fraquejarem._

_Voltas e mais voltas nós vamos._

Afundou-se mais para trazer Sasuke o mais fundo possível. _Precisava_ de mais. Sempre mais de Sasuke. O moreno o apertou mais fortemente, mexia seus quadris também, na medida do possível. Naruto sentiu até dor com o aperto, mas isso parecia até aumentar o prazer. Estava inconscientemente arranhando as costas de Sasuke, mas ele também parecia não se importar, estavam agindo por instinto. Queriam sentir um ao outro por completo.

– Na-aruto – Disse o moreno, sua voz falhando por causa de um gemido intenso.

O ritmo estava muito rápido, as estocadas fundas. O som de pele se chocando enchia o quarto e acompanhava os gemidos e outros sons de prazer emitidos pelos dois. O moreno muito mais contido que Naruto, mas isso não importava muito. Cada vez que o membro de Sasuke atingia aquele ponto em especial Naruto tinha vontade de gritar de prazer, sentia que logo chegaria ao orgasmo.

Sasuke começou a ajudar o loiro a subir e descer em seu colo, num ritmo alucinante, Naruto gemia e deixava Sasuke em estado de êxtase. Foi quando Naruto gozou, derramando seu esperma na barriga definida de ambos. Seu corpo começou a relaxar depois do orgasmo que lhe atingiu, mas não parou de se mover. Depois de duas estocadas Sasuke também alcançou o ponto máximo de prazer, ajudado pelas contrações do canal de Naruto, e o loiro sentiu-se preencher com aquele líquido quente que ele conhecia tão bem.

_Yeah, we're gonna do it hanging upside down._

_Up and down we go_

_Sim, nós vamos fazer até pendurados de cabeça pra baixo._

_Vamos lá, para cima e para baixo._

Naruto ergueu-se uma última vez, para permitir que Sasuke saísse de dentro de si, antes de tombar para o lado, deitando-se e puxando as cobertas para cima de seu corpo nu. Sasuke o observou pelo canto do olho, sorrindo levemente.

– Não me diga que já vai dormir dobe. – Disse levantando-se da cama e caminhando até o banheiro.

– Ah, teme, estou cansado. – Respondeu o loiro, ainda de olhos fechados, mas mexendo as mãos um pouco. _Tsc_,pensou Sasuke, _nem assim ele fica parado_. – Eu que fiz todo o trabalho.

– Porque quis. – Respondeu Sasuke um pouco antes de ligar o chuveiro. Então continuou mais alto para que Naruto o ouvisse apesar do barulho da água escorrendo. – Se você sabia que não ia aguentar, por que não me deixou fazer tudo? Era só ter ficado deitado e gemido de vez em quando.

Naruto abriu os olhos para estreitá-los logo em seguida. O que aquele idiota arrogante, convencido e boca suja estava falando depois de gemer seu nome? Levantou-se pronto para dar uma surra em Sasuke, ignorando o fato de que estava cansado.

Parou quando chegou ao banheiro. Todos os pensamentos de matar Sasuke lentamente esvaíram-se de sua mente.

Via o moreno dentro do box, a porta um pouco aberta. A água escorrendo pelos músculos bem definidos dele, pelo cabelo. Os olhos um pouco fechados e o corpo coberto por espuma.

Céus, como podia desejá-lo tão intensamente apenas alguns minutos após terem transado?

_Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round._

_Round and round we go_

_Sim, nós estamos ficando pronto para a próxima rodada._

_Volta por volta nós vamos_

Não se conteve e, abrindo a porta num rompante, entrou no banho junto com Sasuke.

– Eu sabia que você viria. – Disse o Uchiha, antes de beijar o loiro intensamente.

– Eu sempre irei atrás de você. – Respondeu Naruto, quebrando o beijo e encostando sua testa na de Sasuke. – Até no inferno se for preciso.

* * *

É o primeiro lemon que eu posto e estou meio insegura com ele ainda, mas eu me esforcei então achamos que não está uma merda completa.

Acho que era só isso... Obrigada por lerem.

bjbj (meus e do Shiki)


End file.
